1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handover method in a wireless mobile communication system and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile station is provided service from a base station in a wireless mobile communication system. However, the base station has a limited service coverage area. Accordingly, if the mobile station moves out of the service coverage area of the base station from which it is receiving service, the mobile station must be handed over from the serving base station to a different base station. When the mobile station performs a handover, a handover break time occurs. The handover break time represents a time period, within the entire handover performance period, during which the mobile station cannot be provided with a service.
As the technology of the wireless mobile communication system is developed further, the users want to be provided with an improved quality of service. However, when the handover break time becomes longer, it is difficult for the users to be provided with the quality of service they desire. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a method which can provide the users with a better quality of service by minimizing the handover break time.